Who are you Mr Mystery Caller?
by shii21
Summary: ‘HE'S DEAD! But is it possible for him to return from death?’ There’s this creepy caller who keeps on calling each of them. How will Yuki help to solve the problem with the caller? Did he know something about it? Read and find out!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own gravitation…ű**

**Introduction: **

'**HE'S DEAD! But is it possible for him to return from death? Or just an illusion because I miss him?' There's this creepy caller who keeps on calling each of them. How will Yuki help to solve the problem with the caller? Did he know something about it? Read and find out! ű**

**Author's Note:**

**The story**

**I base it on a short story, _'Mystery Caller'_ in a popular book here in Philippines titled, _"Philippine Ghost Stories: Book 15"._ I just make the story in Gravitation way and expanded it a little more and add some details in it. Give thanks to that book and the author… and this was dedicated to all Gravitation fans! (Like me…hahah…) ű**

**Give thanks to my two friends: Katty Real and Zandra Guiban for helping me to improved and edit my story. Thanks guys!**

'_**Way to go Mr. Mystery Caller, scare them till death! ű**_

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**Who are you Mr. Mystery Caller?"**

**By: niwachan… ű**

Hiro Nakano, the famous guitarist of Bad Luck. Unfortunately, Bad Luck was disband because of an unfaithful event happened within the band. He continued his medicine studies and now a professional doctor. He was already married with a pretty and loving lady, Ayaka, a year ago. One day as he drove his red Mercedes car towards to his clinic, his cell phone began to ring.

He reached his black suitcase and looked for his cell phone with his right hand. As he grabbed it to answer, it stopped ringing. He looked at the number, 09274033517, it's a cell number. He doesn't know whose number it is. "Maybe just a patient calling." he said placing his cell phone in his pocket and continued to drive again.

He went out his car and walked towards the door of his clinic. Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring again. It rings but in a short time only leaving a one missed call in his cell phone's LCD. The same number appears, 09274033517. "What the hell? Can't this patient wait for me to answer his/her call?" he returned it back to his pocket and opened the door. It repeats ringing and even texting him every time and his really getting pissed off. He received the first text he got from the mysterious caller. 'Hello my friend! How are you?'

"Who the hell is this?" he said thinking for a person might do this trick.

"Tatsuha!" he said. From the entire person he knows Tatsuha is the only one who keeps on changing numbers every month. Hiro immediately replied back to Tatsuha's said to be his number and tell him to stop annoying him. He waited for the reply, but there's no reply from the number. So, he decided to text Ryuichi and asked what Tatsuha's current number is.

He read the message from Ryuichi. 'Tatsu-chan's number is 09274368951. Why? What's the matter? I'm with Tatsu-chan right now.' After reading the message, he was pissed off.

"Argh! Never mind this fucking caller." He decided to turn it off to avoid it.

The day was so fast that he didn't recognized that it's already getting late. He stretched his arms upward, downward, sideward and backward. He grabbed his suitcase and keys and went to his car but before he left the telephone in his clinic rings.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Love, this is Ayaka." a sweet voice said coming from the other end of the line.

"Oh! Yes love, I'll be coming home soon."

"Why your cell phone is turned off?" she asked.

"Turned off?" he forgot that he turned it off early this morning to avoid the annoying caller. "Ah! Yah! Because there's this annoying caller who keeps on bugging me since I left from our house." he replied back.

"Ah, Ok! So you know who is it?"

"Not a clue. It's a cell number."

"Just forget about that, ok? I'll be going to Eiri's house for a dinner. Let's just meet there."

"Yuki's place? For what? I thought were going to have dinner outside?"

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"Uhmmm... Nu-uh."

"It's Shuichi's death anniversary today and Eiri's inviting us for a simple dinner in his house."

"O yea! Pardon me. I forgot that. Ok, I'll drag myself in to the car and get there before you came. See you there."

"Yeah... See you soon love, take care. And please turn on your mobile so I can call you. Bye."

"OK! Take care too. Bye."

Ayaka hung up on the other end of the line. Hiro turned on his cell phone so Ayaka can text or call him. He forgot that today was Shuichi's death anniversary. It's really hard for Hiro to accept that his best friend already left for the other world. Shuichi died 5 years ago because of Leukemia. Nobody knows how he got that disease until now. He remembers Shuichi's last day on Earth.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**FLASH BACK (5 years ago)**

"Shu are you alright? You look ...pale." Hiro asked Shuichi, who was currently holding his head in his hands leaning against the wall.

"Yea... I'm fine. No need to worry." Shuichi responded softly looking at Hiro giving a faint smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Fujisaki said holding some sheets of the latest lyrics that Shuichi wrote.

"Yes, I'm fine. No need... to worry..." Shuichi said coughing hardly. He held up his one hand to his mouth covering it as he coughed. Hiro rush quickly towards Shuichi giving him a pat in his back.

"You're not ok Shu. I think you need to..." He stopped as he sees Shuichi pull his pale hand poured with blood from his mouth.

"It's just blood Hiro. Don't worry too much. Maybe I just need a little rest." he smiled and again coughed with blood but this time his nose decided to join in on releasing more blood. Fujisaki immediately grabbed the phone and called 911. After calling, he run towards Seguchi's office to tell what had just happened.

"Hiro..." Shuichi said softly.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell... Yuki about ...this. I don't want him to get worried about ...me."

"But Shu-" The door swung openly revealing a blonde man standing there with his amber eyes wide-opened in disbelief on what he saw. He rushed to Shuichi's side immediately.

"Shu! What happened?" Yuki grabbed his little lover from Hiro.

"Nothing Yuki. Why are you here?" he asked. His voice was so weak and fragile.

"I came here to talk to Tohma about you schedule then suddenly, Fujisaki barged in to Tohma's office and told me what happened."

"Really?" Shuichi said looking at Yuki. His body starts to shakes and breathes unevenly.

"Ssshhh! No more talk. You need to-." But before Yuki could tell Shuichi to rest, he collapsed.

The ambulance arrived and rush to hospital with Yuki and the others by his side. Shuichi was wheeled to ER and stay for about 2 hours while the others were at the waiting room panicking.

The doctor went out from the ER and walked towards the waiting crowd.

"How is he?" Yuki asked.

"I'm afraid he's not going make it. His disease already spread out in his entire body." Yuki felt tears running down his cheeks.

"What disease? I don't even know what's happening to him? He looks just fine when his home or even at work."

"You don't know. His disease was Leukemia. I'm afraid he might die within 24 hours."

"24 HOURS? NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he shouted. "My Shuichi won't die. He won't. He's not going leave me. He's-" Yuki said choking between sobs.

Suddenly, the nurse frankly swung the door and shouted.

"DOCTOR! The patient, he's out of pulse."

The doctor rushed immediately at the ER. After half an hour, he opened the door. His white coat and gloves were covered with blood.

"I'm sorry. We lost him. We did everything we could but he didn't make it." the doctor said placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder to show his sorry for the boy.

**END FLASHBACK**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hiro drove his car towards Yuki's place. As he was driving, his cell phone began to ring again. "Not again!" he growled. He ignored it until it stops ringing. After that, he receives text messages from the same number. Like 'Take care always.' or 'I'm watching you from here like I promise.'

He just ignored it and continued to drive. His getting a little bit scared while goose bumps were starting to rise in his skin. It's like a death threat for him. It keeps on calling and texting him. He reached Yuki's place, the same apartment that Yuki and Shuichi shared when he was still alive. Pulling over onto the free parking space in front of the building (Yuki's house), he got out and walked through the entrance door.

He knocked at the door and welcomed by Fujisaki. As he entered the apartment, he saw all of Shuichi and Yuki's close friends. Tohma and Mika, Sakano, K and his family, Ayaka, and Ryuichi and Tatsuha. The girls are in the kitchen preparing foods while the boys where at the living room getting themselves drunk. He went to the kitchen to kiss his wife and then went back to the living room. Suddenly, the telephone in the apartment rings. Yuki stood up and walked towards the telephone. His about to answer the phone but when he sees the LCD of the caller ID, he ignored the call.

"Eiri there's someone who's calling. Why won't you answer it?" Tohma asked with puzzled look in his face.

"No need to. He's just playing tricks again." Yuki said as he went back to his chair.

"Playing tricks? Who might that be?" Tatsuha asked scratching his head.

"Shut up, Tatsuha! Don't play too innocent. You're the one who keeps on doing that." Hiro immediately said.

"WHAT? Why me? I don't have my phone with me right now. How could you accuse me on doing that?" Tatsuha protested.

"He's right Hiro. My Tatsu-chan doesn't play that kind of trick. I know that my Tatsu-chan's a little bit naughty but he doesn't do that, really." Ryuichi said defending his lover from Hiro.

"Yea right, whatever. Your playful lover was the only one I know who keeps on bugging someone like me while I'm in my work." Hiro replied.

"When did I do that and how sure you were?" Tatsuha said.

"Since this morning and I'm 100 sure." Hiro replied.

"This what! But I haven't touched my phone since then. Ryu-chan banned me from my phone."

"You're little lover banned you from your phone because your too annoying." Hiro said as he smirked at Tatsuha.

"That's not the case bastard. He got my cell phone because I keep on videoing him while his in the shower. He-" Ryuichi suddenly grabbed his loud lover and placed his hands on his mouth to make him shut up.

"That's enough Tatsuha!" Ryuichi's a little bit pissed with his lover's attitude. "It's so embarrassing." He said blushing off. He takes off his hands as his lover shuts his mouth.

"Hey, don't accuse me like that. You don't know even know what's with our case with that shit caller."

"What do you mean about your "case" with the caller?" Hiro said emphasizing the word case.

"There's this freaking number on my phone and keeps on bugging me since yesterday and that bullshit caller also knows my Ryu-chan's number. Got that?"

"He's right Hiro." Ryuichi said.

"So… you three were also annoyed with that caller like me?" K said pointing his gun. "I'll make sure that once I found that shit, I'll blow his head off." He added.

"What do you mean, K?" Ryuichi asked.

"I have a mysterious caller too." K replied as he pulled off a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully rubbed it to the gun.

"I also have an unknown caller. And his really getting on my never." Fujisaki suddenly interrupt. All of them except Yuki looked at him.

"Me too." Sakano said raising his right hand. Then all the eyes were now looking at Sakano.

"Me three!" Tohma said and now all the eyes (except Yuki, again) were looking at him.

"Who might this caller be?" K said. They think hardly for someone who might play tricks with all of them.

"And how about you, Yuki? Is there someone bugging you off too?" Hiro asked looking at Yuki. Yuki nodded back.

"Can you guys tell me what's the number?" Yuki asked. They all place their cell phones at the center of the table showing the number of the mystery caller they each have. They were all shocked with what they saw. The numbers were all the same. '09274033517'

"I know who it is." Yuki growled. "Want to know?"

All of them nod.

"It's...-" Suddenly, the entire phones rings creating an irritating noise. All the phones show the mystery caller's number. They were stunned with disbelief. It's impossible to call 8 phones (including Yuki's telephone in the apartment) with one number only. They just stared at the phones until it stops vibrating then silent off.

"This is getting creepy!" Fujisaki said still looking at the phones.

"You're right Fujisaki." Tohma exclaimed.

"Just ignore it. He's just playing tricks with all of you." Yuki said as he lit his cigarette.

"How can you say that aniki? It's creepy. It's scary. It's - - " Tatsuha face was getting paler.

"Just… don't mind it. If you let it bother you, it will not stop." Yuki explained.

"You said you know who it is, right?" K said throwing his eyes to Yuki.

"Yea"

"Who is it?"

"No need to worry. It's just …Shuichi." Yuki said calmly.

"What? He's already dead. Don't scare us Yuki." K said gripping his brand new magnum in his side.

"You don't believe me huh? Well... I might as well prove it to all of you." Yuki said. "Shuichi-baby, if you can hear me, can you please call on my phone, these bastards did not believe me." he shouted in the air. Suddenly, Yuki's cell phone rings. He showed his phone to others. The LCD displays Shuichi's name, his picture and his number. '09274033517'

All of them were shocked and were taken a back with what had just happened.

'Yikes! Is this a trick, a magic or an illusion? If it is, it's not funny anymore.'

"He just wants us to know that it's his death anniversary today. I think he'll be happier if we pay him a visit." Yuki said standing up then the phone in Yuki's apartment rings again. He just let it rings until it was answered by the voice message.

The voice message said…

"Hey! You've reached me and my one and only Eiri Yuki and were not available right now. Please feel free to leave a message for us. Check ya later! By the way, the name's Shuichi, ja-ne!" - Click -

Shuichi changed Yuki's voice mail setting and recorded his own voice as the receiver. After Shuichi died, Yuki doesn't want to change back the setting that his bundle of joy sets for him because he doesn't want to forget Shuichi's memories and let it stay alive. He just let Shuichi's voice answer the phone for him. His sweet and loving voice was heard from the phone then followed by a really creepy voice message.

"Yuki, thank you very much for this wonderful day you've set for me. I'm so happy. I love you very much. I always kept my promise to you, you know. I'm always watching you over here. Hugs and kisses, Shuichi here. Bye!" - Click -

Ok, so they were just there, shocked, stunned and… speechless. Not a single finger was move after that.

They decided to pay a visit to Shuichi's graveyard and have a dinner there. Yuki managed to grab a bouquet of flowers from the flower shop near their apartment before they went to the cemetery. He placed the flower at the top of Shuichi's angel-like grave beside the picture. Shuichi's smiling wide in the picture.

"He's so beautiful. I miss him so much." Yuki said as he stared at the picture.

They offer a prayer first for Shuichi's soul and then eat their dinner. As they were eating, talking and having fun, a cold and harsh yet peaceful breeze was felt and heard roaring in the horizon together with a soft and loving hum. They listened and recognized it immediately.

**♪ 'Hmm hm hm hmmm... Hm-hm-hmmmm hmm hmmmm' ****♫**

'What a lovely voice. It's so sweet and tender. I miss this hum. He always hummed me to sleep.' Yuki's mind played some words.

Shuichi sweet voice was heard all over the horizon. He's humming the 'Rage Beat', his first composed song. They all felt Shuichi's presence together with them and because of that, they know that he's just right there with them having fun, like he always does.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**((A/N: Hope you guys like it. It's my first time to write a horror fic. It's not that scary (if your braver than me!) but creepy. Hahah… I have another horror fic coming up and it is base on my school's scary stories my classmates told me. (If the viewer will like this then I'll go try another one.) Again, it's gonna be a gravi fic. I'm already starting to plot on my mind on how it will go. Don't worry, no one is dead there. Hahah… Please, R & R! Thank you all for the support! ű))**


End file.
